fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
"If you trust me..." Operation: TOMAHAWK
Operation: TOMAHAWK was Team Apache's first mission when deployed to defend Reach. We were able to track down Apache's only surviving member, Tear Gratia (Grah-shi-uh), who asked us to allow her full name to be known, violating SPARTAN protocall. She retold the story of TOMAHAWK for this and this only. She faltered often, choking up with tears at times, but we were able to get it all. It starts with the team being airdropped under the cover of night... "Ok, I want you two to scout ahead. Sophia, go with them and see what you can get rid of, if anything. Tear, you're with me." "Yes,sir!" "Good. Matt, Steve, get moving!" Two shadows detached themselves from the shrubbery, assisting each other in scaling a cliff face. Armor and weapons clinked around as they did, resembling the sound of the wind chimes Chris remebered at his old home on New Harmony. Once it subsided, a third shadow followed them up, and the final two started on the path downwards to their objective; a Covenant outpost that doubled as a weapons cache. Their objective was to take some enemy tech, then blow the rest to high hell. They had to do this carefully, however; they were on a cliff, after all. One wrong move, and one of them would be buried more than six feet under. It had been five minutes since both Tear and Chris had started moving, inching along the cliffside, making irritatingly slow progress towards where they were advised to start climbing down. Tear checked her GPS to see how much longer they would have to keep this up; 21 miles to the 'checkpoint'. She relayed this information to Chris, who, upon hearing it, pulled out his knives and dug into the rock face. Silently, Tear followed suit, questioning his judgement while they descended into the woods below. As Chris hopped off the face, a Covenant sniper had spotted him, and was able to squeeze off a shot, hitting him square in the visor. He fell without a sound, crashing through the foliage and causing enough noise to ruin their cover, which it obviously did. The sniper fell after Sophia had spotted him, and Tear checked Chris when she was able to find him; the metal plate that the sniper thought was his 'visor' had taken the brunt, saving him from a headshot. "Lucky you, we've been blown." Chris groaned audibly, checking the load in his shotgun and making sure the rest of his weapons were unharmed. They approached the sniper's perch when they were fired at from below. Firing back, they realized their intel was off; the outpost was barely five yards below them. The fire from below was compimented by artillery fire from the Phantoms that lined the perimeter. Chris quickly realized firing back would be useless, and ordered Sophia to save her ammo for what he was about to attempt. He ducked behind the sniper perch, and started arming a spherical explosive hidden in that same compartment in his armor as when they were still in training. He attempted five times, only to be barked at by the explosive. He eventually gave up, proclaiming it was a dud. One of the few statements as to how much he had trusted the team enough to speak at all. That was when the sniper's perch was destroyed by constant fire, prompting them to perform operation GTHO of there. Quickly, they found cover behind a solid-looking boulder, and Chris radioed Sophia his plan; he would toss the bomb towards the Covenant stockpile, and when it rolled close enough to the cache, she would shoot it to set it off. A truly risky idea, but they were out of other good ones. Popping out of cover only for a second, Chris hurled the bomb through enemy fire and directly onto the stockpile, ordering Sophia to take the shot. Which she did. The explosion threw Chris backwards about five feet into more flora and fauna, getting tangled in the bushes enough to amuse Tear slightly. Nothing remained of the base except one Elite that was lucky enough to be far enough away from the blast to only knock his sheilds out for a few minutes. He was quickly captured by Tear, and dragged along with Apache back to their temporary center of operations fifty miles away from the cliff. That's what she told us before she broke down in tears. She didn't tell us the rest until the next day. Category:Halo Universe Category:Fan Fiction